The Secret of Bonnie and Clyde
by TheKatInAHat
Summary: What if they had a secret? One day, our favorite criminals came upon the body of Bonnie's childhood friend. She had a little girl. This is their story, and their secret. (Upping the rating because I'm super paranoid.) I'M BAAAACKKKKKKK
1. Chapter 1- Lorraine

Chapter 1- Lorraine

Somewhere in Texas

Clyde's POV

A gunshot rang out. I stopped the car. Bonnie had stirred in my lap at the noise, and I was afraid she was having another one of her nightmares. I stroked her short red locks gently, ready to hold her if needed. Those bright blue eyes of hers slowly opened, and she smiled up at me.

"Why'd you stop baby?" I helped her sit up beside me.

"Did you hear the shot?"

"Yeah, baby, I did…" She stretched, and I couldn't resist the urge to poke her flat stomach. She giggled, "Hey.. Stop that.." I pulled her close to me, kissing her forehead gently. "We gonna go check it out?"  
>"Yeah Bon.. Let's go check it out." I started the car with her still in my arms. We drove towards the direction of the noise, and eventually pulled up at a house. My Bonnie paled.<p>

"Oh my god.." She whispered.  
>"Babe, what is it?" She shook her head as I stopped the car. Before I could take her hand she leaped out of her seat, the most horrified expression on her face. She ran into the house, and, after a moments silence, screamed, the most horrible, almost heartbroken scream. My stomach lurched at her scream, and I ran as fast as I could after her. "Bonnie!" I yelled. Silence. No… Not my Bonnie… Not my baby.. I raced through the open door. She was standing, but slowly sinking to her knees directly in front of the dead body in front of her. She knew the blonde woman on the floor, a gunshot wound to her head.<p>

"Lorraine…" I heard her whisper brokenly. That was too much, if she started crying, I wouldn't be able to handle that. I quickly went to her side, wrapping one of my arms around her.

"Who is she, sugar?" I asked gently. Her chin quivered, a tear slipping down her pale cheek. She looked up at me.

"Her name was Lorraine, she was my best friend.." She said, beginning to cry. I pulled her onto my lap and held her tight, trying to tune out her sobs. Sobs that broke my heart each time they wracked her body.

"Shh.. Shh, baby.. Please…" I would do anything to see her smile… Anything in the world.

"She has a little girl, Clyde…" She said softly, bringing her head out of my chest, "Her name's Emma.. Lorraine named her after my momma… She was my best friend in West Dallas, before I met you of course.." That brought a smile to my face. I lifted her chin gently, wiping her tears with my thumb.

"After your momma, sugar?" She nodded, then gasped, a bright smile lighting up her face as an idea popped into that pretty little head. Now, remember when I said I'd do anything to see her smile?

"Clyde, can Emma stay with us?" Anything, except that. I shook my head,

"No. No, Bonnie. She can't stay with us." The smile faded from her face… Well shit.

"Baby, please? She's twelve years old, it ain't like she's a baby… She won't cause trouble Clyde.." She stuck out her lower lip, batting those baby blues. Oh no… Not the puppy-dog eyes.. Don't make eye contact Barrow. "Baby… Please.." I sighed, defeated.

"Alright, Bonnie.." She threw her arms around my neck and I couldn't help but smile.

"Thank you.." She whispered into my ear. "Her daddy died before she was even born… Momma and I helped raise her." I kissed her cheek softly, not really paying attention to what she was saying.

"How much older then you was Lorraine?"

"She was… 21 when I married Roy, so… 6 years." I nodded.

"So Emma knows you?"

"She used to call me Aunt Bonnie…" She said with that smile that made my innards melt. I leaned forward until our lips touched. "I love you, baby.."

"I love you more, Bonnie.." She giggled,

"Never.." I chuckled, leaning in to kiss her again.

"Always."


	2. Chapter 2- Waiting

Hey everybody! Just thought I'd post two days in a row because I can.. Hope you enjoy! As always, read and review! ~Kat

* * *

><p>Chapter 2- Waiting<p>

Bonnie's POV

We drove to the back of the house to wait for Emma. I sat with my head against Clyde's shoulder, humming softly. Eventually, he gazed down at me, those chocolate colored eyes diled with love and adoration. My god, how I loved that man.

"Whatcha singin', Bonnie?"

"Somethin' I heard on the radio before we left the cabin this mornin'…" I put my feet on one of his thighs. You would've thought I'd taken my dress off by the way he reacted. His whole face lit up in this huge grin, and he scooped me up and set me on his lap, wrapping both arms around me. I couldn't help but sigh happily. He chuckled, rubbing my back gently as I snuggled into his chest, suddenly feeling as if I could cry again. The pain of seeing my best friend dead in her own home welling up inside of me. God, it hurt. I felt my eyes fill with tears again, but I couldn't cry. It hurt him when I did, and I couldn't bear his pain. I started shaking, burying my head into his chest. I felt him wince beneath me, one hand moving from my back to my head.

"It's okay, Bonnie…" He said sadly into my ear as he stroked my hair gently. "You can cry, honey, I'm right here, it's alright." I could feel his arms tighten around me as sobs wracked my body. He and I sat there, me crying and him holding me tight. I don't know how long the two of us sat there like that, but eventually he started humming softly into my ear, a melody I hadn't heard before. It didn't have words, yet, but it calmed me down nonetheless. He sighed in relief as my sobs finally slowed, and we continued to hold one another tightly. "I love you, Bonnie.." He said softly, rocking as he cradled me in his arms. I couldn't stop the giggle that escaped from my lips.

"I love you more, Clyde."

"Well, I love you most." We both laughed.

"Dammit, I thought you were gonna say 'never'!"

"Nope, 'cause I will ALWAYS love you more, Bonnie Elizabeth Parker." I looked at him, my eyebrows raised.

"Always?" He lightly kissed my nose.

"Always." I heard Emma's voice then, and the color drained from my cheeks. How was I going to do this? I looked up at him. He took my hand in both of his and kissed my knuckles gently. "I'll be right beside you, baby.." I cupped my cheek in his, kissing him gently.

"Let's go."


	3. Chapter 3- Momma

Hey guys, me again! I know I'm getting behind again, but with exams coming up and everything, I'm going to fall waaaaay behind for a while. So sorry! I hope you like this new chapter of TSOB&C! ~Kat

* * *

><p>Chapter 3- Momma<p>

Emma's POV

"Bye, Em!"

"Bye, Laurie!" My best friend, Lauren grinned. She'd read Little Women so many times, she preferred to be called Laurie instead of Lauren, who knows why.. I walked down the long driveway. I had hoped that day, that momma would be home early from work. It was always so much more fun when I wasn't alone. The door was open, which wasn't normal. A familiar figure stands in the doorway, her blue eyes sad. Blue eyes… Red hair..

"Aunt Bonnie?" I ran into her open arms. She held me tightly, really tightly. It was then I knew something wasn't right.

"Hey, Emma.." I looked up, she was crying, I'd never seen her cry before.

"Aunt Bonnie, what's wrong? What's goin' on?" She looked down at me.

"Emma," she sighed, "your momma's dead…" What?! No! I ran inside, and stopped where I stood.

"Momma." I managed to choke out. I heard Bonnie take a few steps towards me, but some man held her back. I heard her start crying again. I looked at my mother, barely aware of the fact that I was singing slowly to my knees. Bonnie raced to my side, catching me in her arms as I fell. "Who… Who did this..?"

"I don't know baby.. Clyde and I heard the shots and came to check it out." So that's Clyde Barrow. Bonnie held my head against her shoulder, rocking me in her thin, yet strong arms. I couldn't cry, not then. I just sat in Bonnie's arms, staring at the bullet hole in momma's head. Clyde came up behind us, massaging Bonnie's shoulders.

"What am I gonna do..?" I felt Bonnie stiffen as I said this, her arms tightening around me.

"You're gonna come live with us… If you want." I looked up at her, somehow managing a small smile.

"Aunt Bonnie, I'd love to!"

"Good, and you don't have to call me aunt Bonnie anymore.. You can just call me Bonnie. Or, if you want, momma." I shook my head.

"No. I'm not gonna call you momma, not yet."

"And that's alright.." She kissed my forehead, making me feel five years old again. I stood up, going to my room to get a few things.

"I'm not gonna be involved in any of those robberies y'all pull, am I?" I could hear them both laugh.

"No, sweet girl!" Bonnie said between giggles. I picked up my blue blanket that Grandma Emma knitted for me when I was born. Grandma Emma is Bonnie's momma, but she treated me like one of her grandkids anyways. I hadn't seen her since the last time momma and I went to West Dallas. I grabbed my teddy bear, Bethie, from my bed and pushed her into my suitcase, along with a nightgown and a few dresses. I walked down the stairs. I had just become the daughter of Bonnie Parker.


	4. Chapter 4- Shock

Heyyo! Kat again! Enjoy this new chapter of The Secret of Bonnie and Clyde! ~Kat

* * *

><p>Ch. 4- Shock<p>

Bonnie's POV

Emma was clearly in shock. She sat curled in the backseat of the car, staring off into space. While Em was upstairs, Clyde and I had buried Lorraine. I had cried a little more in the process, and when he had finished, he had held me. She was waiting on the couch when we walked back in. I took the little girl close, stroking her short, brown curls. I led her out to the car and set her in the backseat, which is where she stayed. I know that Clyde wasn't very happy about Emma being with us, I could tell by the look on his face. I reached over and took the hand not on the steering wheel, watching Emma curl up into a ball, the blanket momma made her wrapped around her.

"Clyde?" I whispered.

"Yeah, baby?"

"Can I get in back with Emma?" He nodded.

"Yeah, sugar. Go right on ahead, lemme stop the car.." He pulled into a ditch, and I hopped out and climbed in the back with her.

"Emma?"

"Hi, Bonnie.." She sat up and I sat down, and patted my lap. She laid her head down onto it.

"Honey, you can sit on it if you'd like.." I heard her giggle softly as she sat up and curled into my lap. Her head found my shoulder, and my arms wrapped around her to hold her close. I could see Clyde smiling in the rear-view mirror, and I couldn't help but smile back, winking at him. I heard him chuckle and I giggled softly in return. Emma squirmed in my lap, and my arms tightened around her. We drove until we reached a motel, and Clyde gently lifted her from my arms before we went inside. He laid her down on the bed, a soft, sweet smile on his face as he brushed a curl from her face. He might not've been real happy that she was here with us, but man, he would've made a damn good father. The way he looked at that little girl, our little girl, melted my heart. My hand ran across my lower stomach. I wanted a child.. So badly it hurt. But, if I did get pregnant, I couldn't help with the robberies and such. And besides, I don't even think we could get pregnant. Clyde and I had tried. It had worked, once… For about five months, then I lost it. Clyde had held me as I miscarried our baby in the car, held me as I cried for days afterwards. I had a little bump and everything… We'd felt it kick. I still woke up crying about all the blood, in fact, I had had a nightmare just the night before. Clyde glanced up at me, and his soft smile turned into a worried frown.


	5. Chapter 5- Clara Grace

**Hi everybody! OMG GUYS GUESS WHAT! I have a fangirl! AN OFFICIAL FANGIRL!**

**Bonnie: Congratulations sweetheart!**

**Me: THANK YOU! Therefore, I dedicate this chapter of TSoB&C to my Fangirl, Stella! Thanks Stella! I know it's super duper short, so I think I'll post TWO today!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5- Clara Grace<p>

Clyde's POV

Bonnie's hand was on her stomach, and I could see those tears filling her eyes. She was thinking about the baby. I stood up, walking over to her.

"Bonnie," I said softly, gently lifting her hand from her flat stomach. I stroked her cheek, a soft sigh coming from me as she turned her pain filled eyes up into mine. "I know, baby… I know.." She fell into my arms, taking a deep, shuddering breath before breaking down into my shoulder. I picked her up, laying her down into our bed. For a moment, she buried her head in her hands, sobbing so hard the bed shook. I laid down beside her and took her thin, shaking frame into my arms. "I know, baby…" I whispered into her ear as she sobbed into my chest, her whole frame shaking with those sobs that just broke my heart into shatters. I held her tightly to my chest, stroking her hair. My poor Bonnie, she wanted that baby so badly… When we'd lost it, we were on our way back from Dallas, seeing our folks and telling them that Bonnie was expecting. She'd started bleeding, a little, than a lot. She'd panicked. The baby girl came out, and Bonnie had just stared at her, then she started to cry. I had held her, like I was holding her now. Poor baby… My poor baby.. I'd wanted the baby too. I was so excited the first time she'd kicked.. My hand was on Bonnie's little belly. I remember the little nudge against my palm coming from the bump, the look of pure joy on Bonnie's face when she felt it inside her. I held her tighter, burying my face into her red curls, mourning the loss of our baby girl, our Clara Grace…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Whew.. *wipes a tear away* the feels were strong with that one, eh? Oh trust me, it gets worse.. Oh, you want a spoiler? Nope, sorry.. Hehehe.. I'm so evil..**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Me: So.. You're saying I DO own you two?**

**Bonnie: For the last time, baby, NO.**

**Me: *mutters a string of curse words***

**Bonnie: *eyebrows raise* Whoa.. Easy there on the language, hon..**

**Me: Sorry, Bon..**

**Emma: Hey, Kat!**

**Me: Yes, Emma?**  
><strong>Emma: You own me..<strong>

**Me: Yes, dear. I know.**


	6. Chapter 6- Nightmare

**Hey guys! Yes, I do know I'm posting two in one day, but I'm super bored, and you guys didn't get much in that last chapter! So, I'm giving you another one! Enjoy! ~Kat**

* * *

><p>Ch 6- Nightmare<p>

Emma's POV

"Momma?!" I shouted. I was in this big room, all alone. A trickle of red slid across the white tile floor. No. I ran towards the source and tripped over something. Someone was shaking me, but there was no one there. I looked at what I had tripped over, and almost passed out. It was momma. My eyes snapped open, and someone's arms wound around my shoulders.

"Shh.. Shh, Emma.." The person rocked me, I was almost sure it was momma.

"M-momma…?" I sobbed into her shoulder. I felt her wince slightly, heard her sigh deeply.

"No, baby… It's Bonnie.." I clung to her, sobbing. "Shh, it's okay, sweet girl.. I'm here.. I'm right here.." She rocked me still, but I wouldn't go to sleep. No way was that gonna happen. I couldn't have another nightmare. "What was it about, Emma?"

"Momma.." Her arms tightened around me, and I finally let myself cry. Not because of the dream, but because of momma.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ughh… I know, super short again.. Sorry.. I'll have the next chapter posted whenever I'm free!**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Nope. Don't own Bonnie and Clyde.. *le sigh* I do own Emma, though.**


	7. Chapter 7- Promise Made

**Well, here we go again! I hope you enjoy the new chapter! I know it's super short, again.. So this might be another two chapter day! Read and review, as usual.. ~Kat**

* * *

><p>Ch. 7- Promise Made<p>

Bonnie's POV

Emma sobbed into my chest, and I held her tightly. Funny, less than four hours ago, Clyde and I had lay like this. She eventually stopped crying, but still had her head laying on my shoulder as I stroked her hair. Silently, in my mind and in my heart, I promised Lorraine that I'd always be there for Emma, I'd always keep her safe from harm.

"You think you could go back to sleep, baby?" I asked her, wiping the tears from her cheeks. she shook her head, fear in her deep brown eyes. I felt Clyde lay beside me.

"Hey, Emma.. I'm real sorry 'bout your momma.." He said, resting his chin on my shoulder.

"Thanks, Clyde.." She whispered.

"We want you to know that we're gonna do everythin' in our power to keep you safe, okay?"  
>"Okay," she yawned, her eyes fluttering as she struggled to stay awake.<p>

"Sleep, sweet girl.." I whispered, tucking a dark curl behind her ear. I felt him kiss my cheek.

"You pretty thing, you.." He murmured into my ear, kissing just below it. I couldn't repress my soft giggle, and Emma looked up, those big brown eyes so sad. I stopped giggling,

"Oh, Em…" I said softly, pulling her closer.

"I miss her, Bonnie.." She whimpered, burying her face into my shoulder. Clyde's arms wrapped around both of us, and I looked up at him. Those dark eyes were as sad as mine probably were.

"I know, baby.." I said into her ear. "I'm here.. I'm right here." I stroked her dark curls, humming a song my momma taught me. I couldn't remember the words, but the old melody stuck around. Her eyes slowly closed, a small, sad smile on her lips. I held her closer, Clyde's heart beating against my shoulder blade, it was always a comfort to me, just feeling his heart beating. His lips pressed to my temple gently.

"I'm gonna go on back to bed, sugar, you gonna stay with her?" He whispered.

"Yeah, baby. She's already sleepin', don't wanna wake her.." I whispered back, turning slightly to kiss him. "Night, baby.. I love you."

"I love you more."

"Never.." He kissed me gently again,

"Always." He slid himself out from underneath me, kissing my cheek a final time before going back to the other bed. I watched Emma sleep for quite some time, then fell asleep myself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Awww… Bonnie's a good mom…**

**Bonnie: Thanks, sugar cube..**

**Me: Anytime, girl.**

**DISCLAIMER: Me: Nope… Don't own it.. I do know someone who's met Frank Wildhorn, though.. Psst, hi Stella! *waves***


	8. Chapter 8- Sweet Dreams

**This may actually turn into a three chapter day, I dunno…**

**Bonnie: Kat, shouldn't you be studying?**

**Me: Umm… M-maybe…?**

**Bonnie: *evil Bonnie Parker glare***

**Me: Y'know, with those dazzling blue eyes, that doesn't really work.. Neither does you trying to do the duck face..**

**Bonnie: *scowls* Well, aren't we sassy today..**

**Me: You know me, a regular sass wagon..**

**Bonnie: Oh, amen, hon..**

**Me: Anywho, on with the next chapter of TSoB&C! There's a lot of sweet Clyde fluff in this chapter.. I love fluff. Especially Clyde fluff. As always, read and review! ~Kat**

* * *

><p>Ch 8- Sweet Dreams<p>

Clyde's POV

As soon as I was sure they both were asleep, I tiptoed over to the bed, wincing as it squeaked as I slid down onto it. If there was one thing I loved to do, it was

watch my Bonnie sleep. She always got the most peaceful look on her face. I pulled the cover up over her shoulder, tucking them under Emma's chin so she

could breathe. Damn.. Bonnie was a good momma. I remember the night before we had lost the baby… We'd been in a hotel not unlike this one, Bonnie had laid

on her back, her swollen stomach barely visible in the moonlight. The moon shone in through the window, almost as if it was a spotlight on that little baby

bump. Bonnie always loved that spotlight, and it was almost ironic, how the moon shown on her belly.. I had put my hand on the little rounded thing, pulling

back the covers and inching Bonnie's nightgown up to expose her stomach. I had blown on my hand to warm it, didn't wanna wake the hormonal beast. Just

kidding, I loved her even when she was moody and hormonal.. I laid my hand flat on it, smiling as the baby moved inside of her. I stroked the hard little bump

gently, tracing patterns on it with my fingers, chuckling as the baby followed my hand. When Bonnie had found out we were pregnant, neither of us were too

happy. Stressed about the laws hunting us down, raising a baby on the run.. But in that moment, I desperately wanted that baby kicking around inside of

Bonnie. I loved the way she looked at her bump whenever the baby kicked, loved the way she LOOKED, itty bitty on top, those skinny little legs, then the belly

sticking out like a sore thumb. It made me laugh, remembering what she looked like. They both stirred when I did, and I not-so-silently cursed myself for

actually laughing aloud. I moved closer to them, wrapping an arm around Bonnie's little waist. Her cheek was rested on top of Emma's head, a soft, sweet look

on her face.

"Sweet dreams, baby girl.." I whispered, pressing my lips to her forehead. "Sweet dreams, my beautiful Bonnie."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Awwwww! I want one. No, really. Can I have a Clyde Barrow for Christmas?**

**DISCLAIMER: Bonnie: No, she doesn't own either of us. But sometimes, I wish she did. She'd put that musical back on Broadway so fast no one would have time to blink!**

**Me: Damn straight.**


	9. Chapter 9- Wonder

**Holy crap! I'm so sorry, loyal readers! I've been SO busy as of late, with Christmas, and New Years, and classes… But, I'm back for good now! Thanks for reading, and enjoy! - TheKatInTheHat**

* * *

><p>Ch 9- Wonder<p>

Emma's POV

I was squished between Bonnie and Clyde. I was the first one awake, apparently, and wiggled out from Bonnie's grip around me.

"Free at last.." I muttered, stretching the kinks from my body. Everyone used to tell me that I had an unhealthy obsession with butterflies, and it was pretty

true. Every time I saw one, I had to go chase it down. After my morning stretch, I looked back at the bed. "Aww.." I mumbled, looking at the two of them. Since

I had broken free, Clyde's arms had fully wrapped around Bonnie, and her arms around him. Her head was on his chest, and one of his hands was on her

shoulder, his thumb moving slowly back and forth across it. They looked so in love.. It was like that picture momma had in her underwear drawer, the one I

wasn't supposed to look at, but I always did. It was a picture of my mother and father, taken around 4 months before I was born. Momma's hand was on her

stomach, on me. Then there was another one, with both of their hands on me, well, where I was anyways. They looked to be laughing, I must've been kicking or

something, daddy's lips were pressed to momma's cheek. I looked out of the window and saw a butterfly, and of course, I couldn't help my wonder, and ran out

the door, still in my nightgown. I kept the hotel in my sights as I chased down the fluttering creature, most likely looking like a crazed lunatic, jumping up and

down. It didn't hit me until I was far away from the hotel that either Bonnie or Clyde would be waking soon, and if it was Bonnie, she'd panic. I grudgingly gave

up chasing the butterfly, and ran back, my bare feet smacking the already roasting pavement. I peeked inside the window, they were both still asleep, thank

god. The door squeaked when I opened it, which led to a string of soft curses that my momma would be appalled of. My feet, which were still wet from the

grass, but hot on the bottom from the pavement, were covered in grass, so I sat on the spare bed to dust them off. Bonnie mumbled in her sleep, turning over.

Some small, insane part of my mind decided to play a cruel prank on the two, so I went to hide in the closet, trying not to giggle.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, folks, there we have it! Sorry it took so long, I'll try and be more consistent with my updating. Thank you for your patience!<strong>

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Bonnie: You're forgettin' something….**

**Me: I am..? OH, right.. I don't own Bonnie and Clyde… *sad Tigger face again***

**Bonnie: Aww..**


	10. Chapter 10- Panic

**Ugh… Slacking again, I know.. But with TWO WHOLE WEEKS worth of snow days, you'd think I'd get something done, wouldn't you? HA. Nope. As per usual, enjoy! - TheKatInTheHat**

* * *

><p>Ch 10- Panic<p>

Bonnie's POV

My eyes opened to blinding sunlight. Jesus, I thought we'd closed those blinds last night. I looked up at Clyde, a grin forming on my lips as I saw him there, sleeping so peacefully, without a care in the world. Then, I looked down where Emma should've been. She wasn't there. Oh, god.. Oh, god, no.. I sat up.

"Emma? Em?!" I whispered heatedly, trying not to wake him. When I didn't get a response, I began to panic. "Clyde! Baby, wake up!" I said as I shook him, panic audible in my voice.

"Wha..? Bon, what the hell?!" He mumbled, sitting up beside me. For a fleeting moment, I was slightly distracted by his muscled chest, then a pang in my own brought me back to the moment.

"Emma, she's gone!" I jumped out of bed, wrapping my pink, flowery robe around me. "You look in here, I'm goin' outside." I started to open the door, but Clyde gently grabbed my arm.

"Baby, you can't go out there.."

"Clyde, I have to!" The tears began falling down my cheeks. He tenderly wiped them away with his thumb, feeling me shake.

"Bon, let's look in here first.. Calm down, sugar, she's probably playin' some sort of trick on us or something.." As if on cue, I heard something crash in the closet, and a muffled yelp. I looked up at Clyde, he was chuckling, making me grin. "Let's scare her.." He whispered to me, and I nodded. We tiptoed to the closet, and he nodded at me. "On three," he whispered. "One,"

"Two," I whispered in return.

"Three!" We opened the door and Emma squealed. Clyde and I started laughing, falling into each other's embrace. Emma scowled at the both of us from her spot on the closet floor.

"Not funny, guys. Not funny.." She said, clothes scattered around her. Clyde kissed the top of my head before letting me go, allowing me to help Emma up. She hugged me, laughing a little herself. "I tried.. Almost got y'all too.." I giggled and nodded.

"Yeah, you almost did, baby.. Scared me to death for a minute there.." Clyde's arms wrapped around the both of us, squeezing us gently. He then left to change, and Emma and I stood there for a little while. I began stroking her brown, almost black curls, smiling as I heard her sigh softly and relax into my arms. I kissed the top of her head.  
>"I love you, Bonnie.." I heard her whisper.<p>

"I love you too, baby.." My arms tightened around her. "I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: D'awwwwwww.. This one was a bit longer, but I still might post two today... Because I'm super bored...**

**Bon: Thanks, sweetie…**

**Me: Aaaaanytime, girl!**

**DISCLAIMER: Bonnie: Nope…**

**Me: Aw, c'mon!**

**Bon: Sorry, kiddo..**

**Me: But-but..**

**Bon: Nope.. You don't own us…**

**Me: Well darn.**


	11. Chapter 11- True Love

**As promised, a two chapter day, which may turn into a three chapter day if we're lucky! So, enjoy, and I'd love a review! - TheKatInTheHat**

* * *

><p>Ch 11- True Love<p>

Clyde's POV

I was fully dressed by the time Bonnie and Emma let each other go. She came into the bathroom where I was, a big, tearful grin on her face. She took one look at me and I pulled her into my arms.  
>"You're a momma, baby…" I murmured into her ear as she buried her face into my chest. "You're a momma." I ran my hand up and down her back as gently as I could, hoping she wouldn't cry.<p>

"Finally," she said, smiling up at me as tears rolled down her cheeks. I smiled back at her, kissing her happy tears away. I pulled her close again, stroking her red hair. I knew then I'd have to keep Emma safe. For Bonnie's sake. No more pulling Bonnie into holdup's. She'd have to stay at the hideout. My brother was gonna have to come join us.

"Baby, we're gonna have to head out soon…" I said into her ear, kissing just below it. I chuckled as I felt her squirm, and continued to trail kisses down her jawline.

"Well, honey, if you'd just quit kissing my neck.." She said, obviously not wanting me to stop any time soon. "I'd go get changed.." We both laughed as I reluctantly let her go with a whisper of,

"Later, sugar.." She grabbed the edges of my jacket collar, pulling me closer to her and kissing me with passion. I didn't know the little thing was that strong, but hell, I didn't care. She walked away, swishing her tiny hips as if begging me to go all animal on her tiny ass. Hot damn, was I in love.. I loved Bonnie Parker more than anything in the whole world. She was my soulmate, my life source. She was my one true love.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I LOVE CUTE FLUFFY CLYDE! GAH. Oh, so what do you guys think the next chapter is going to be about. DON'T YOU DARE, STELLA. Hehe, she knows what's gonna happen.. *whispers* because I read her the whole thing.. *le gasp* Oh well. AAAANYWAYSSSSS…**

**DISCLAIMER: Nope, I don't own Bonnie and Clyde.. I wish I did though…**


	12. Chapter 12- What Just Happened?

**IT'S BEEN FOREVAH! I know, I know, it's been like- two months. And it's about to get even longer, because summer and a job and BLEHHHHH… **

**I sowwy everybody.. And this is a really short chapter too, so I'll try to get two done today. Thanks, y'all! - TheKatInTheHat**

* * *

><p>Chapter 12- What Just Happened?<p>

Emma's POV

Joplin, Missouri

I could hear them arguing from my room. Something about Clyde's brother coming with us. Bonnie wanted to keep going on jobs with Clyde, but he was worried

about her safety. I fell asleep to the sound of their heated voices.

A few hours later, I woke from my usual nightmare. Bonnie, who would normally run to my side, was nowhere to be found. "Are they still yellin' at each other?" I

mumbled, recovering slightly. Whatever was going on in there, it was loud. I tiptoed out of my bedroom and down the hall, peeking into their room. I would

never forget what I saw. Bonnie was lying in bed, Clyde towering over her. They were moving in ways I'd never seen before, and never wanted to see again. I

walked down the hall as fast as I could back to my bedroom, and closed the door. Ew. Ew. What did I just see?! No. No. Don't even go there. What just

happened?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: HEHEHE Get it? She walked in on them doing the nasty! hehehe.. I'm so evil.. So, I shall see you all in August, have a fabulous summer! I may be on to check my PM's and all that, and I might even get a chapter in! I don't know, depends..**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own B&C…**


	13. Chapter 13- Bonnie

**Well.. I couldn't help myself. I'm posting at LEAST one more chapter before I'm gone for the summer! The inspiration behind this was the fact **

**that an hour or two after I posted the last one, I got a review saying that I should post another chapter! So, here I am! Thank you, **

**I'mWickedThroughAndThrough! (ps, your B&C story is the bomb.)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 13- Bonnie<p>

Joplin, Missouri

Bonnie's POV

We sat together in the bathroom. Clyde in the tub and me on the board above it. I read aloud from True Detective as he fiddled with his ukulele.

"True Detective says the cops are lookin' for us in Louisiana and Missouri.. Ooh, and listen to this, 'Escaped with Bonnie Parker, the ravishin' redhead'." Clyde laughed.

"That's you, sugar!"

"Ravishin'.. I like that. It's more than beautiful. It's.."

"You." Clyde grinned up at me, that big, dopey grin that made my heart melt. We bantered back and forth about being on the front cover and pictures for a bit which ended with him saying something like this: "You don't need no picture, baby. Once someone sees your face, there's no way they're ever gonna forget it."

"You're just partial…" I giggled, and he grinned up at me again.

"The hell I am!

_I start thinkin' 'bout my Bonnie_," I stared at him for a second,

"You wrote a song for me?!"

_"From the minute I wake up.."_

"Oh you are so in love, baby.." I giggled, and he glared playfully at me.

_"And that feelin' is the best I ever had.."_

"Ravishin' and a song.. This is a fine day!"

_"She is in my shaving mirror,_

_She is in my coffee cup_

_I must be in love or else I'm goin' mad.."_ I began to interrupt him again, and he started doing what I had done the night we met. I laughed, listening to him

play and sing until he was done, finishing the song with a gentle kiss. Emma poked her head in, her sweet little face pale and slightly afraid.

"Em, what's wrong, baby?" I asked, getting out of the tub. Just then, a noise alerted both Clyde and myself that someone was outside. I instantly pulled her to my chest, Clyde hopping out and wrapping a towel around his waist. I was momentarily distracted by the sight of his lovely naked butt, but quickly snapped out of it to focus on the matter at hand. We both picked up our guns, and Clyde hit the lights. Emma whimpered at the sudden darkness, but I could feel her relax when I kissed her forehead. We waited. Three slow knocks, then three quick ones. "It's Buck.." I breathed, holding Emma closer. Clyde grinned, going to open the door for his brother.

"Son of a bitch, you came!" He laughed. Buck then turned to Emma.

"So, this is little miss Emma.." He said as he playfully slapped his brother on the back.

"Hi, uncle Buck.." She said shyly as I rubbed over her back gently, smiling down at her.  
>"She's beautiful, ain't she?" Clyde said dreamily.<p>

"She sure is." Buck grinned. Emma yawned, laying her head on my shoulder.

"C'mon, baby girl.. Time for bed." I said quietly, kissing her head.

"Yes, momma.. Night, daddy."

"Goodnight, princess," Clyde grinned, kissing me, then the top of her head. I tucked her in before going into the living room with Clyde, Buck, and Blanche.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, that turned out to be longer than I thought it would be! Whoop! Well, I hope to post another chapter maybe Monday, but I will probably have to study. So I guess this is goodbye! And also, I thought it'd be great fun to have Bonnie distracted by Clyde's butt, heheheheheh...**

**Bonnie: That actually happens...**

**Clyde: To who?**

**Bon: You! You have an obsession with my butt!**

**Me: o.O *slowly backs away***

**DISCLAIMER: Is it enough to just say Nope at this point?**


	14. Chapter 14- Buck's Death

**Hey, guys! Lord have mercy, I know I promised August, but my classes are so hard this semester that I don't have time for anything! So expect updates to be super slow for a while. Sorry! As always, enjoy! -TheKatInTheHat!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 14<p>

Buck's death.

Joplin, Missouri.

Clyde's POV

They both looked beautiful. I could hear them giggling from the bedroom, then, they came out, both of them dressed in matching red, chevron dresses and berets. They really looked like a momma and her little girl, even Blanche said so. I pulled my girls into my arms, one in each. So this is what fatherhood felt like. It was the best feeling in the world when Emma was sleeping between us, her little head rested against Bonnie's chest. Even though we couldn't actually _do_ anything when she was there, it was wonderful just the same.

We were listening to the radio, Bonnie singing along to How 'Bout A Dance, Buck dancing around the room with Emma and Blanche.

There was a noise, and I looked out the window. Laws.

"Baby, what's going on..?" Bonnie asked softly

"There's laws out there.." Blanche automatically began to panic, and my brother had to shut her up. Bonnie looked over at me.

"What're we gonna do, baby?" She asked softly.

"You protect Emma. Got that?" I kissed her softly, and she nodded.

"I love you."

"I love you more."

"Never."

"Always." I kissed her again, watching a tear roll down her cheek as she pulled our daughter into her arms.

What happened next was like something out of a nightmare. Gunshots, groans, and frightened screams from Emma. The gunfire finally stopped, and I took in the scene. Bonnie, thank god, was okay, holding a terrified Emma to her chest, trying to calm her down. Buck… Oh dear god. It was awful. He was lying in Blanche's lap, barely alive. I pulled Bonnie and Emma up off of the floor and to my chest, but Emma wanted to stay and help Buck.

"There's no more helping him, honey.. C'mon.." Bonnie said, trying to pull her away.

"No, momma, I wanna stay with Aunt Blanche.." Em said, tears in her eyes.

"C'mon, baby, it'll be alright.." Bon whispered, wrapping her arm around her. "C'mon, baby…" Emma lingered for a minute longer, then ran into Bonnie's arms. I led them from the apartment, Blanche's cry still ringing in my ears.

"You're an animal!"

* * *

><p><strong>Yayyyy! I did it! I will probably upload at least one more chapter today, because I'm super bored and watching an hour long video for this stupid geography class I have.. I also have to do math homework… Which makes me wanna sob.<strong>

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Nope. Sadly nope.**


	15. Chapter 15- Okay

**Two chapter day, yay! I don't know if I'll be able to update it today because there's only like- ten minutes left of this video, but I'll see what I can do! As always, enjoy! - TheKatInTheHat**

* * *

><p>Chapter 15<p>

Okay

Driving from Joplin to Oklahoma

Emma's POV

We jumped into the car, sirens on out tail. Daddy sped down the country roads, gripping momma's hand tightly. I could see her start shaking. Once we were safe, daddy pulled over and moved to wrap his arms around her. Momma started crying into daddy's chest.

"Shh.. Shh, baby.. You're okay, we're okay.. Shh.." He whispered, rocking her and rubbing her back. Momma sobbed, clinging to him. I, myself, was still shaking, and crawled into the front.

"Momma.." I said, and they pulled me in. We all just sat there for a while, holding each other tight. Daddy pulled away, driving down the road. Momma pulled me onto her lap, holding me close. "Momma, will you sing to me?" I asked softly, still young despite my now thirteen years. She nodded, and began to sing softly, the song she always sang me to sleep with.

_"You are my sunshine,_

_My only sunshine,_

_You make me happy,_

_When skies are grey._

_You'll never know dear,_

_How much I love you._

_So please don't take,_

_My sunshine away.."_ Momma smiled softly, wiping away my tears.

"I love you, sunshine girl.." She said quietly, using her nickname for me.

"I love you too, momma.." I whispered back, hugging her tight.

"We're okay, baby girl.." She said, kissing the top of my head as I drifted off, "we're okay…"

* * *

><p><strong>D'awwww…. Cute, eh?<strong>

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I don't own Bonnie and Clyde…**

**All rights for the song: You Are My Sunshine go to whoever wrote it!**


	16. Chapter 16- Sunshine Girl

**Hey, guys! I know it's been forever… Again… Oops… But I PROMISE. I WILL TRY TO BE BETTER ON UPDATES! It's getting close to the end of the story, though… BUT I HAS PLANS! (Not dreams, 'cause everybody's got those. I got plans.. yep.. I just quoted B&C… I'm obsessed…)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 16- Sunshine Girl<p>

Oklahoma

Bonnie's POV

Clyde and I lay in bed in some old, abandoned hotel, Emma sleeping in the other bed. I couldn't sleep, just staring up at the ceiling.

"Bonnie, you okay, baby?" He asked softly, propping himself up on an elbow. I faked a smile,

"Yeah, baby, I'm okay.." He sighed, pulling me to his chest.

"No, baby… You ain't okay.. What's the matter?" I instantly started crying.

"I was so scared…" I sobbed, burying my face into his chest. He held me close, then started whispering sweet things into my hair.

"I know, baby… Shh, sugar.. I was too, Bon," he said, bringing a hand up to stroke my hair gently. "I was scared to death that something was gonna happen to you… That that was our last kiss…" He said, holding me close.

"I was scared that something was gonna happen to Emma.."

"So was I."

"I cant imagine life without her, Clyde.." I whispered, looking up at him. He smiled, kissing away my tears.

"Neither can I, baby.. She's become such a big part of our lives.."

"And you didn't even want her with us.." I smiled back at him. He held my cheek, bringing his lips to mine. In that moment, when we kissed, all of my fear melted away. "I love you, baby…" I whispered once our lips had parted. He grinned at me.

"I love you more, sugar." I giggled.

"Never.."

"Always.." He sighed softly, pulling me back into his embrace.

"Clyde, what's gonna happen if we die, but Emma's still alive? Or, if something happens to her?"

"Baby, don't you worry 'bout that. I'm not gonna let anything happen to our little sunshine girl." He smiled, kissing my forehead. We kissed once more, and fell asleep, wrapped in each other's arms.

* * *

><p><strong>TA DAAAAAAA! There's chapter sixteen, for ya! Hope you guys liked it! I'll hopefully see you guys tomorrow with chapter seventeen, but you know how reliable I am. NOT! HA! Ps, what were you guys for halloween? I was a Purple People Eater! But only one person knew who I was… Bye for now! Kat.<strong>


	17. Chapter 17- Our Last Day

**I'm actually getting this shit DONE! WHOOOO GO ME! But watch me forget to upload it… Bwaha.. Enjoy! (update: one week later, and I still haven't posted this yet… I forgot to upload it, whoopsiessss…)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 17- Our Last Day<p>

A bank in Oklahoma

Clyde's POV

We left Emma in the car, hoping she'd stay put. We walked in, hand in hand, staying calm. I walked up to the counter and said,

"Hand over the dough.." Bonnie stood behind me, as the money was put into her bag, both of our guns drawn.

We finished the job and ran out to the car. Surprisingly, Emma had stayed, and not gone off to chase some colorful butterfly. We drove for hours, dodging any cops that decided to pursue us until we finally lost them all. We finally pulled into a field to rest for the night, and I got to watch my Bonnie be the most wonderful mother in the whole world once again as Emma crawled into her lap.

"Momma, I need new dresses." She said quietly, gazing up at Bonnie with those big hazel eyes.

"Daddy and I will get you some new dresses in the morning, baby.. It's time for bed, honey."

"Okay, I love you, momma…." Bonnie smoothed a curl from her face, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"I love you, too, sweet girl…

_You are my sunshine_," she sang, and I couldn't help but smile.

"_My only sunshine.._

_You make me happy,_

_When skies are grey._

_You'll never know, dear,_

_How much I love you._

_So please don't take,_

_My sunshine away._." She was a terrific mother, holding our daughter close to her chest, Emma's head on her shoulder. Little did we know… Tomorrow was our last day as a family…

* * *

><p><strong>Dun Dun DUNNNNNNNNNNNN… So, what do you think will happen? FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO KNOW, (*COUGH* STELLA) DON'T TELL THE REST. You all are going to hate me after this is over…<strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bonnie and Clyde.. Nor do I own 'You Are My Sunshine'…**


	18. Chapter 18- Three Shots

**Okay, folks, here's when it starts getting really, realllllyyyy sad and upsetting. I'll try to post these next three chapters quickly, but I can't make any promises.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 18- Three Shots<p>

A dress shop in Oklahoma.

Emma's POV

They left me in the car as they went to buy me more dresses. I was wearing the dress that matched my momma's, the red one. We looked almost alike, short, curly hair, except mine was brown and hers was red.

I waited…. And waited… Jeez, how long does it take two people to pick out dresses? Oh, right.. It's daddy and momma.. Finally, a big, brightly colored butterfly flew by, and I hopped out of the car, chasing it down. The butterfly landed on my finger, it was so pretty.. Its wings all the colors of the rainbow. It stayed on my finger for a few moments, before flying away.

"Stupid butterfly.." I muttered, pursuing the fluttering creature yet again, not even noticing the car driving by as I got closer to the car. I stopped to catch my breath, and the car's window rolled down. Three shots rang out, three stings of pain in my chest and stomach. I looked down. Blood. My blood. Someone, maybe me, screamed, and my world went dark for a brief moment.

* * *

><p><strong>It's super short, again… But I promise, the next chapter will be coming shortly!<strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own it… Nopity nope nope.**


End file.
